jeff X lizzie
by otakuluvrandjeffthekillerfan
Summary: just a story idea that popped into my head


Prologue:

My name is Elizabeth Matthews and this is my story. Its not like other stories. Yes you may find this story strange and some of it may not seem real to you, as if it doesn't exist, but I encourage you to believe me because my story is completely true.

Chapter 1

I was a normal high school girl. Key word being was. My life suddenly changed one day a long time ago. It was the day of June 12th, 2003. I was walking home alone when I noticed something strange in the woods to my left. I saw a very tall figure shaped like a man, except it was so freakishly tall that it couldn't have been human. Not to mention the long tendrils protruding from each side of this tall creature. There was a little child cowering in the creatures shadow. I watched as its blank face's mouth suddenly opened and consumed the child all while lifting the poor kid with its hideous tendrils. I screamed as the creature turned towards me and began walking in my direction. I began running for my life.

Chapter 2

When I finally got home, I locked every door and window in my house. My parents were not home. I went to my room and hid under my blankets, then finally fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the woods, the tall figure, met with a shorter strange looking man with black hair and what seemed to be a permanent smile. "hello Jeffrey" the tall figure spoke in a hideous voice. "your late, as usual"

"what do you need slendy" the man known as Jeff the killer said. "I have a mission for you" slender man said. "and that mission is?" Jeff sighed, quickly becoming impatient. "I need you to kill a girl" he said. "she saw me and I don't feel like killing a teenager. They don't taste that good when they get to that age" slender man said. "alright ill kill her" Jeff said. slender man handed Jeff a piece of paper containing the address of the house where the teenage girl lived. Jeff stomped off silently, excited that he would get to kill again"

Chapter 3

"odd the doors unlocked" Jeff laughed "you would think she would have locked it after seeing slendy" he quite talking and entered the house quietly, watching where he stepped to make sure he made no noise." he began to roam around the house quietly until he found the girls room, her door was unlocked and he walked in. he saw the girl laying on the bed. She was young around 15 years old and looked somewhere between pretty and plain. "stay asleep" Jeff whispered and pulled his knife out of his blood stained hoodie pocket. He jumped on top of the girl straddling her to the bed and ripping off her sleeping mask. She sat up, screaming but did not open her eyes. "open your damn eyes" he said. "I want to see your eyes when I cut you open" he growled. Her eyes flew open and he placed his knife against her throat. Then he looked into her eyes and was about to cut her neck when something in her eyes stopped him. Her eyes were fixed with his defiantly, almost as if she dared him to kill her. He found that he couldn't not move. His knife clattered to the floor with a loud clang. Then their was shouting downstairs. Jeff grabbed his knife, opened the window and left before someone started banging on the girls bedroom door.

Chapter 4

"dude someone broke into my house last night and tried to kill me" lizzie told her friend Gwyn. "are you serious?" Gwyn said. "did he hurt you?" she asked. "no im okay" I said. He had a knife to my throat but for some reason he looked at me and dropped the knife that was when the police noticed the front door was open he was gone before they could catch him though. He jumped out my window. Crazy right?" I said. "that's so weird?" Gwyn said. "I wonder why he left without killing you. What did he look like?" she asked. "he had black hair and he was really pale" I said "he looked really creepy" I laughed.  
Chapter 5

"why didn't you kill her Jeffrey" slender man asked. "how in the hell do I fucking know slendy I fucking couldn't something was holding me back I guess" Jeff the killer said. "ill have to kill her myself I suppose" slendy said. "I thought you didn't like older meat" Jeff sneered. "ill have to since you were incapable" slender man said disappearing into the woods. "shit" Jeff cursed under his breath. He went to find out why he couldn't kill the girl. But when he got to house. It was empty. But their was blood on her sheets. "fucking hell" he cussed and went to his home in the woods where the other monsters lived. There laying on his bed, barely breathing was the girl. She looked so vulnerable he could of killed her now if he were physically able to. "hoodie get your ass in here" Jeff snarled. "yeah Jeff" he said running into the room. "sew her up now" he said. "and I want to know who did this?" Jeff growled. "it was Jane" hoodie said. "no taking any organs. Just fucking sew her up. If I find an organ missing your dead." he went into the living room and saw Jane sitting casually on the torn up couch. He pulled out his knife and stabbed it into Jane's throat.

Then, as soon as Jane fell unconscious, he sat by the girl. She fainted halfway through being stitched up. Suddenly she stirred from her slumber. "your awake?" he said. She opened her eyes and screamed as soon as she saw him. "you tried to kill me." she said. "I wont hurt you" he said. "why should I trust you" I asked. "you shouldn't" he said. "why do I hurt so much? I asked. "Slendy wants you dead. he had Jane try to kill you" he looked at me with a confused look on his forever smiling face. "what is it" he looked at me and said "I want to kill you but I cant bring myself to do it" he said. "I want you to close your eyes and don't open them until I say so no matter what happens" he said. "okay" I said.

I closed my eyes and felt a sharp blade come to my neck but I still kept my eyes closed. "open them" he said. I did. He was looking at me. The knife slipped from his hand and landed next to me, narrowly missing my stomach. "why cant I kill you" he said. "your eyes are so different. They look enchanting. He leaned closer. And pressed his head in my neck. His teeth nipped at my neck gently. "who are you?" he whispered. "I need to know your name?" he asked. "im Elizabeth….Elizabeth Matthews" I stammered. "what about your name?" I asked. "they call me Jeff….the killer" he said, his lips touching my neck. "stop touching me…." I said. "quiet" he said. "go to sleep" he whispered and left the room. I did as I was told and astonishingly slept.

**tell me what you think ill add more later**


End file.
